


Revisionist History

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is upset that the answers on the test he gave to his class are wrong. Fortunately, the life answers aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisionist History

## Revisionist History

by Ami

Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly -- the unnamed coffee freak and the Goth chick, however, belong to me. *G*

This was betad by Bobby -- he's the best.

* * *

"God!" Blair said, running his hands through his hair. "That is just..." He fumed in frustration. 

Jim looked up from his paper. "What's wrong, Chief?" 

Blair looked up at his lover. Gesturing to the test papers piled topsy-turvy on the kitchen table, he said, "We're at the latter half of the 18th century in my Anthropology in History class, and the answers I've gotten on some of the short answer questions are, quite frankly, moronic." 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

"Well, for instance, on number 12: What was the result of the Boston Tea Party? You'd expect to see a few sentences on the outcome of the war with the British, but _this_ guy's answer takes the cake." 

"What was it?" 

Blair chuckled and read from the paper. "'The loss of the primary cache of Boston's tea caused people to start drinking coffee instead. When they finally got in another shipment of tea, most people had become die-hard javaheads; which is why Starbucks serves over a hundred different types of cappuccino, and not different tea blends.'" 

Jim gaped. "That's..." 

"Idiotic?" 

"Yeah." The Sentinel chuckled. "How could the guy think that would be an acceptable answer?" 

Blair shook his head. "I don't know. But that's not even as weird as this girl's answer to question 4." Picking up another test paper, he read, "'What is the story behind how Pennsylvania got its name?'" He raised his eyes to meet Jim's. "Well, it was named after William Penn -- it means 'Penn's Woods'. It's in the book -- which I don't think she read. Her answer was 'William Penn was secretly a Goth and loved vampires. He wanted to name the new state after Transylvania, but also for himself, as he had a big ego, thus 'Pennsylvania.'" 

Jim was dumbfounded. "I have never heard anything so stupid in my life." 

"Me neither." Blair dropped the paper back onto the table and picked up the first one he'd read from. "I still can't get over this answer to number 7 -- any average Joe off the street could do better. The question was 'What was Theodore Roosevelt best known for?' I mean, that's a gimme, right? The question's worth five points, so even if you don't say anything but 'He was president of the United States' -- without mentioning that he was the 25th president -- you get four points." 

Dreading it, but knowing his curiosity would not abate until he found out, Jim asked, "What was the answer?" 

"'Theodore Roosevelt was best known for coining the Maxwell House coffee slogan 'Good to the last drop.'" 

Jim sat in silence for a moment and then burst out in a loud guffaw. "Oh, man..." 

Blair chuckled as well. "And what's worse is that Theodore Roosevelt _did_ coin that phrase. It's just not what he was best known for. Except to caffeine addicts." Blair held up the page. "Which this guy is. He was the one who also gave a coffee answer to number 12. And he always brings an extra-large grande latte to class." 

Jim chuckled, folding his newspaper and setting it down beside him on the couch. Getting up and walking over to his lover, he clapped a hand on Blair's shoulder and said, "Well, not _everybody's_ answers are wrong." 

Blair turned a questioning glance Jim's way. 

"Mine aren't. After all, when you asked me if I loved you, I didn't let fear stop me from saying yes. And I've never regretted it." Jim gave Blair a warm smile. 

Blair grinned back. "Neither have I, lover. Neither have I." He leaned up for a kiss. 

* * *

End Revisionist History by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
